Konoha No Rokudaime Hokage
by sweetescapee5
Summary: ON HIATUS! Pein's attack left Tsunade in comatose and the Leaf village is in need of a new Hokage. Naru Namikaze is recommended to become the Sixth Fire Shadow. With rumors of Sasuke and the upcoming Summit, will she accept? Fem!Naru, Alive!Jiraiya
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! Before we start, I'd like you all to know that I adopted this story from Dumti (With permission, of course!). I'd also like you to know that this IS NOT canon. For starters, Naruto is now Naru, he is a she, and she knows of her lineage. Secondly, Jiraiya IS ALIVE! I was sad when he died and I think that he'll fit into this story nicely. He's just injured because Nagato TRIED to kill him, but Naru saved the day! Lastly, ROOT ANBU that's run by Danzo (Hehe that rhymed!) shouldn't exist in my story! The Sandaime ordered him to shut it down and he didn't! **

** Anyway, I hope you like it! Partial credit of this chapter goes to Dumti! I just changed it up a bit and added a few things. **

** DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden! All credit goes to the creator (Mitash-something! I don't know him!). YOU CANNOT SUE ME BECAUSE THIS IS OFFICALLY IN THIS! I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT OF THE IDEA OR PLOT LINE! **

**Chapter 1**

**(COUNCIL CHAMBERS)**

An emergency meeting was being held. In attendance were the Fire Daimyō, two advisors, Danzō, Nara Shikaku, Dragon (the ANBU commander), and the five honored councilors of the Fire Country. Because their current Hokage, Senju Tsunade was in comatose, the village needed a new leader. It was the top priority.

"This," Danzo said, "is our most urgent matter to take care of. Who will take charge as the new Hokage?"

'So, it has finally come to that, eh, Danzo?" Shikaku thought.

The Feudal Lord looked at him seriously. "Can we not wait until Tsunade-hime (**princess**) has awakened?" He questioned.

Utatane Koharu seemed to disagree. "My Lord… We cannot possibly wait for Tsunade-sama to awaken while our village is in such a state. She is in a coma, we do not know_ if_ she will wake up. Besides, she is partially responsible for the destruction of the Leaf." She sighed sadly.

"Well," the Daimyō said. "I had thought to choose Jiraiya. I've always liked him. But I doubt he would take the job, and especially not now that his young Namikaze is under his tutelage. I am sure his hands are exceedingly full. So, who shall it be?"

"Well," Danzo began, only to be interrupted by Shikaku.

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi," he said.

"Oho! The son of the 'White Fang', eh? Why not? What do you think?" He asked the Fire counselors.

"It is true that he is well known. He is also very powerful and respected," one of them offered.

"But do you not think he is too young?"

"Nonsense! Minato was even younger," someone pointed out.

The first counselor spoke again, "Who was his teacher?"

"The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato," Mitokado Homura replied.

"Ah! Yondaime was Jiraiya's pupil, who was Sandaime's pupil! There isn't a problem there then…" The Daimyō commented, liking the idea.

Danzo slammed his fist on the table. "Sandaime's teachings have as good as destroyed this village!"

All was silent in the room. Danzo's heavy breathing was easily heard.

"The Akatsuki's leader, the one who demolished this village, was once Jiraiya's pupil! This destruction is the result of sympathizing with the enemy and giving them power! That sort of thing makes us vulnerable and weak! We need a strong leader to lead Konoha, not someone like Sandaime whose main concern was developing ties with countries we do not need! We need someone who will crush our enemies and enforce the laws! That person is-"

**(VILLAGE)**

Only a few hours had passed since Pein's attack had stopped and Konoha had been saved. While the village was in ruins, the people had been saved from death.

'_And ironically, it was all thanks to Nagato…_" Naru thought.

She was simply exhausted. Naru was pretty amazed that she hadn't collapsed from chakra exhaustion yet. But just as soon as the thought hit her, she stumbled tiredly and fell, not even bothering to catch herself. Right before she hit the ground, someone caught her.

"Yo," he greeted simply.

"Oh, hey, Kakashi-sensei," she replied weakly. "What are you doing here?"

But the Jōnin did not answer, he just carried her on his back silently all the way back to the village; or what was left of it.

"Woah," Naru whispered.

The village she once knew had been reduced to a crater. _And_, she thought sadly, _it's partly my fault_. It was a depressing sight. Everything everyone had worked for was gone; destroyed in one invasion.

When they arrived, a crowd of shinobi and civilian alike was waiting for her. The moment they saw the two, everyone cheered loudly.

"Welcome back!"

"You're a hero, Naru-chan!"

"You saved us!" Naru was dumbfounded. Weak and exhausted, she couldn't think straight enough to find out what was going on.

Seeing this, Kakashi explained. "They've been waiting for you to return."

Just then, Katsuyu appeared out of Naru's flame jacket, answering, "I have informed everyone of everything that happened."

She nodded in understanding. Soon, the younger generation ran up and surrounded her, asking for a detailed account of her battle.

"Woah! Careful, there! No shoving, please! OW!" Naru shouted painfully.

She was still riddled with half-healed holes from Pein's attack. He skin was scratched and raw to the touch from the Kyuubi's cloak. She would have healed herself, but she lacked the chakra necessary to do so. It was absolutely safer to let Sakura look at it.

Suddenly, the path of young Genin parted, leaving a clear path for the person in front of her.

There stood Shikamaru and he looked furious. He charged forward, gripping her shoulders firmly.

"YOU TROUBLESOME GIRL! YOU ARE NOT-, y-you can't… Don't EVER do that to me again!" By the end, he was whispering desperately.

He pulled her into an embrace as if to assure himself that she was still there.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME TROUBLESOME, SHIKAMARU NARA! YOU CAN'T TELL ME NOT TO DO THAT WHEN YOU WENT AND NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED FOR ME! Y-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I SAW YOU!" Naru was screaming now, she knew it. By now, she couldn't care less who was listening.

Tears of frustration were streaming down her face. She was battle-worn and hungry and all she wanted to do was get through to this boy!

"Y-y can't possibly k-know what I-I felt when I t-thought he k-killed you! I-I lost control, S-Shika-kun. I thought you were g-gone! You can't-"

Shikamaru cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. And in that moment, nothing else mattered to her but him. He had no idea how long Naru had waited for this. Shikamaru moved very slow; too slow in her opinion.

Naru's deep concentration was broken by loud, booming laughter. She quickly pulled away and blushed. She searched for whoever interrupted them to avoid Shikamaru's gaze that was boring into the side of her face. Naru found that the noise was caused by Kiba and Jiraiya, who were both red from stifling their laughter.

Naru glared at them fiercely. "Something's… funny?" She questioned dangerously.

Kiba just snorted at her look. "It's about freaking time, you two! I've been telling Shikamaru to get a move on for years now!" At that, Jiraiya broke into a new round of laughter.

"This is _so_ not funny, Pervy Sage! Aren't you supposed to be the protectively perverted godfather, or something? My dad would slaughter you for not doing _something_!"

This stopped his laughter abruptly. Naru was slightly satisfied to see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Uh… You're absolutely right, my little Naru-chan!" He shouted hysterically. "Come with me, you two little bastards! We need to have a chat," he said darkly while yanking Kiba and Shikamaru by the arms into an alley made by the make-shift tents.

"Bye, Shika-kun!" She shouted. As soon as they were gone, she sweat dropped. "Well, that went better than I thought it would."

All of the attention was still on Naru and Kakashi was suddenly struck with a flashback from when he first met the little blonde.

**(~FLASHBACK~)**

"-and my dream is to become the best Hokage and surpass my dad so that I can protect the village and be acknowledged!"

**(~END~)**

_You did… great, Naru-chan, _Kakashi thought.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Let's go find someone to fix you up, Naru."

She grinned tiredly, "Good idea, Kakashi-sensei. Wanna carry me?" Naru questioned.

He sighed. "Just this once," he said as he swept her legs out from under her and caught her back. He pushed through the crowds, not bothering to apologize.

"Yeah," she laughed. "That's what you said _last_ time."

**(MEDICAL TENT)**

"Alright, you're well enough to walk, Naru-chan," Sakura said.

She grinned at her friend. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. Now we can do some work! Yay," Naru commented dryly.

Sakura looked up from her clipboard abruptly.

"No!" she shouted. "You are not to mold chakra until I give you the O.K.! Your chakra pool still hasn't completely recovered yet! I don't want to see you healing anyone and I especially don't want to see more than one of you walking around until at least tomorrow!"

Naru visibly brightened. "Really? I have an excuse _not_ to work! Awesome, now I can sleep!" She looked to her left to talk to the three men there.

"Ne, Kaka-sensei, Pervy Sage, Shika-kun, do you think Tuechi-jisan will operate Ichiraku's out of his tent?" Naru asked. "Because that would be _really_ crowded, and I call first dibs on a seat."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Sorry kid, but I already checked for you. Looks like there'll be no more ramen 'til his new stand is up and running."

Naru's jaw dropped to the floor and tears welled up in her eyes. "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me, sunshine. No more-"

Just then, a Cat masked ANBU agent popped into the medical tent.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but the council requests Namikaze-san and her mentors' presence in the chambers."

Naru glanced warily at Jiraiya. Finally, she nodded to the ANBU. "Thanks," she said softly. "Tell them we'll be there soon."

Cat nodded and Shunshined away, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

"I wonder what they want," Kakashi said.

Jiraiya answered while still eyeing Naru, who was fidgeting nervously. "I'm not completely sure, but I think I have a pretty good idea."

**(COUNCIL CHAMBERS)**

"I am telling you, we should not waste any more time debating this!"

"I agree! Namikaze was nominated and she is clearly the best for the job," the ANBU commander commented.

"She is much too young!" Danzo shouted.

"Untrue," Dragon argued. "The Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure (**Sand**) entered office at sixteen. He was the same age Namikaze is now."

All the while, Naru, Jiraiya and Kakashi were standing there. Naru seemed shocked.

"They aren't-, are they? They're talking about what I think they're talking about, right?" She asked skeptically.

But her question was ignored.

Jiraiya elbowed Kakashi. "It's like we're not even her, ne?" He commented.

Naru managed to tear her eyes away from the debate of her future. "Yeah, weren't they supposed to know _before_ they called us here? I feel sick just listening to this."

"Aw, what's wrong, Naru-chan?" Kakashi questioned.

"Oh, I dunno," she said airily. "It's just one of the most important people in the Fire Country is sitting right in front of me, and he's arguing my case about making me Rokudaime. Who even nominated me, anyway?"

The two men turned serious.

"If I heard right," said Kakashi. "Shikaku was the one that brought your name up. Danzo was in line for the job after most of the nominees were turned down. He seems to support your nomination."

Naru nodded, thinking. If Danzo gets the job, they could pretty much kiss their freedom goodbye. He'd most likely turn all of the ninja into ROOT and use them to take down the other nations.

Trying to lighten the mood, Jiraiya said, "Just think, kid, you'll be sitting in that chair in no time! Them I, the super awesome Toad Sage Sannin, will be the sensei of _two _Hokage under the age of twenty five!"

"Oh yes," she said dryly. "You only taught dad and I for the fame that comes with teaching child prodigies. Don't I feel loved?"

"Ahem!"

Everyone immediately quieted down and turned their attention to the Feudal Lord.

"I believe you are being out voted, Danzo. The council's choice is clear to me." He then turned to Naru. "You are Namikaze Uzumaki Naru, correct?" He questioned.

When Naru nodded her confirmation, he continued. "I've heard that you were responsible for the defeat of the one who attacked us and I've come to the belief that you are the right person to do this job and do it adequately. But, the decision lies with you. Do you accept the position?"

Naru closed her eyes and took a deep breath while trying to stay calm. She knew that now was not the time to jump up and down screaming with excitement, no matter how much she would have liked to. That could wait until later. Jiraiya smiled at her encouragingly and nudged her forward.

She took a steady breath and answered, "I will accept the position as Rokudaime on one condition. I will need help and support while I'm new. I might not know what I'm doing at first, but I ask you to go along with it for now until I get warmed up a bit. If we're going to rebuild this village, it's going to take a huge amount of The Will of Fire from everyone." She then bowed respectfully to the Daimyō. She knew how much she owed him.

"Rokudaime-sama," the group chanted in unison while they bowed to their new Hokage.

"No!" Danzo screamed. "Another one of Jiraiya's pupils is not what we need right now! What if _she_ destroys our village like his last pupil? Our first priority-"

He was cut off by Naru behind him with a three pronged kunai pointed at his neck. "I would hope, Danzo-_san _that _your_ first priority is getting our home rebuilt and keeping our people safe. I am not sure how you know what you know. The only people who knew of Nagato were myself and the Sannin. We have never told anyone, so how did you get this knowledge? What else have you told them that has been lies?" She asked while sending a large amount of KI at him.

"When you worked with Orochimaru did he rat information out to you, huh? Or were you there when Amegakure (**Rain** [**2**]) was forming an alliance with them and Hanzo?" Some people gasped at this. "Oh? That's right Danzo. I know you're secrets. I didn't travel with Jiraiya-sensei for three years to have a nice picnic and see the world! Let me tell you, you had no right to mess with other villages' affairs, but you did and this is the result! Our village is in ruins because you couldn't keep your dirty hands out of other countries' business!"

She felt the old war hawk twitch and tense to spring. "**If you **_**dare**_** move a muscle, I will **_**not**_** hesitate to slit your throat!**" She roared demonically, causing most of the councilmen to flinch.

"You've endangered the Godaime Hokage and two of the Sannin indirectly! If you add that to _helping_ the enemy murder our shinobi and civilians today, then I can promise you that no one will see you ever again! You don't realize how sad Jiraiya-sensei was when he found out two of his former students were leading the Organization! I saw how he acted and how sensei felt, and knowing that you are partially responsible makes me **sick**!" She spat.

She turned to look at the council members. "I don't know about you, but I don't want this man around any of us or our children! If he had been selected to be Hokage-which he almost was- I wouldn't hesitate to say that he would take every single one of your kids and raise them to be emotionless tools in ROOT!"

Danzo's eyes widened. "H-how do you know about ROOT?"

"ROOT? Danzo that group was supposed to be shut down fifteen years ago by order of the Sandaime!" The ANBU commander shouted. "Do you mean to tell me that you've been the reason we've been short on recruits lately? You've been siphoning them off to use for yourself! How long have you known about this, Hokage-sama?"

"I've known ever since I went on my three day training trip with Jiraiya-sensei. He forged the group and hid it away from prying eyes!"

"Y-you have no right to be here and accuse t-these things! You have no p-proof!" Danzo choked.

Naru laughed humorlessly. "Are you deaf? Or did you just miss the conversation that happened about five minutes ago? I've had every right to be here since the day I turned fifteen and was old enough to be the Clan Head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans! Now, I'm Hokage and I _am_ here!"

"Īguru (**eagle**)!" She called.

Immediately, the ANBU commander was at her side. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Take him to the highest security block we have in headquarters. Bind him and seal his chakra away. I will personally deal with him later." She said.

He nodded and disappeared with the war hawk.

"Tori (**bird**)!" A bird masked ANBU appeared. "Find ROOT headquarters, please. Capture every single one of them with absolutely no exception! Take as many teams as you need to do the job. When you do find it, lock them all up and send them to the T&I unit. Make sure Ibiki and Anko get them personally," she said sweetly.

"I would love to stay and talk with you, but I have a village that is in need of repair. Please excuse me, Daimyō-sama," she bowed respectfully. After sending a team of ANBU to guard the Feudal Lord, she left with her sensei, Shikaku, and an Inu (dog) masked ANBU trailing after her.

Naru side glanced at the ANBU. "What's our status right now?"

"As of now, the village is in ruins with little to no intact buildings. We might be able to salvage some of the materials to reuse in reconstruction. Our death toll is exceedingly low, with mostly civilian fatalities. The rest of the civilians who made it in time are at the evacuation site. Some are injured and we need your permission to dispatch medical teams there. So far, two ANBU, twelve Jōnin, sixteen Chunin, and twenty-two Genin are MIA. We're working to find them immediately."

Naru nodded approvingly. "Good, you're dismissed," she told him as she turned to Shikaku. "Shikaku-san, I want you to find as many medics as you can and dispatch them amongst the injured civilians and shinobi. I want two full scouting teams around Konoha at all times until we're better protected and the rest of the available teams fixing headquarters."

The taller man nodded. "I would also suggest putting Chunin teams on patrol around the construction sites. It would help greatly with protection detail. I'll also round up civilians that are willing to help rebuild as much as possible." He said.

She smiled at the man's willingness. "Thanks, Shikaku-san."

He put his hand on her shoulder and grinned. "I think just Shikaku will be fine, Hokage-sama. If what I've heard is true, you might be calling me father-in-law soon, if my troublesome son will get a move on before someone else does!"

Naru choked on what she was about to say and blushed. As she watched his retreating back shaking with laughter, she knew that what he said had some truth to it. She might call him that someday, if Shikamaru would get his act together.

**(WITH SHIKAKU)**

After his conversation with Naru, Shikaku quickly made a beeline for what was left of the hospital. As he arrived, he easily spotted injured shinobi lying on makeshift cots. Everyone was tightly crammed together, with only small spaces for nurses and doctors to walk through.

"Are there any spare medics?" He called out. "I need them to help heal injured villagers outside!"

Right then, the head medic showed up. "We only have about twenty spare medics available at the moment. The others are needed here to heal patients that are being brought in. I'm sorry we cannot spare more."

"That is plenty," Shikaku eased the man's worries. "But I need you to gather them as soon as possible."

The medic nodded and quickly disappeared. Moments later, the free medics trickled in one by one. As soon as Shikaku counted twenty, he began.

"I need you all to follow me! There are still injured shinobi to take care of. I am unaware of their conditions. I need half of you to head to the evacuation site where the civilians and Genin are waiting. Heal as many as possible and bring them back here! The rest of you should come with me." Everyone left to their assigned stations and the Nara leads the remaining team to the battle field.

**(WITH INU ANBU)**

As soon as Inu entered the damaged headquarters he shouted, "I need two complete scouting teams now!" Fast enough, Teams Neko (**cat**) and Tora (**tiger**) were ready for orders.

"Īguru is busy at the moment, which makes me your acting commander," he said. "By order of Hokage-sama, I need you to patrol the borders of the village now! We cannot afford to have another invasion at this moment. Go!"

As the two teams left, Inu called again. "Buta (**pig**), your team will serve as backup in case Neko and Tora are ambushed. Meanwhile, I need teams Hebi (**snake**) and Taka (**hawk**) to help me with rebuilding. The rest of you will rebuild this very building! Move it!" Everyone left to do their jobs and set their sights on repairing everything.

**(WITH NARU)**

_Well Sakura-chan, _Naru thought_, looks like I won't be following your orders after all. Psh, orders be damned, my chakra pool is just fine, thank you!_

With that, she made two hundred clones of herself. "You know what to do!" She shouted and immediately they spread out around the village.

Many of the injured were still lying around. Some might be under rocks or fallen support beams, and some were just there in the open from when they were killed. Naru gathered as many as she could and quickly brought them to Sakura.

"Naru!" Sakura screamed. "What did I tell you earlier? Go lay down!"

Naru snorted. "Sorry, Sakura-chan! I can't not be seen working! Besides, my chakra is feeling _just _fine. You worry too much!" She pointed to herself, "Fast healer, remember?"

"Now," Naru continued. "I need you and any other medics to heal as many people as possible until reinforcements come. I contacted Nami no Kuni (**Land of the Waves**) and they should be sending supplies soon. Just do as much as you can, okay?"

Naru craftily snuck a three pronged kunai in her pink-haired friend's pouch while she was turned around. She left quickly after that, not giving Sakura a chance to reply to her orders.

Her Shadow Clones worked wonders. Naru had already gathered up seventeen injured and sent them off to Sakura. She wouldn't be able to handle that many herself, but when Shikaku arrived with a medic team, they should be able to cover things.

She summoned Gamatatsu and hopped on his back.

"Take me to Baa-chan please, 'Tatsu!" She ordered.

He looked at her blankly. "Who?"

She sighed. "Ya know, pretty blonde lady with a HUGE rack! Or, that's what Pervy Sage always says."

Gamatatsu nodded, "Oh! I know her. Have we met before?"

"Just go, 'Tatsu! I haven't seen her since the battle," Naru said exasperatedly.

The toad immediately hopped off with his summoner on his back. It was going smoothly, until he stopped abruptly. Gamatatsu looked at Naru questioningly.

"Wait, where is her tent?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got a few suggestions, and NOT making my Writing Schedule a separate chapter was one of them... So here it is! **_

**WRITING SCHEDULE:**

**Sundays****:** I'll write. Most likely, I won't post anything because I have church. (There might be exceptions.)

**Mondays**: POST NEW CHAPTER (**Unless** something happens)

**Tuesdays**: I'll write on the current chapters. **NO** POST!

**Wednesdays**: I won't be posting (most likely). I've got church, but again there might be exceptions.

**Thursdays**: POST NEW CHAPTER: (Unless something prevents me from doing so.)

**Fridays**: I'll write a new chapter, and possibly POST.

**Saturdays**: POST NEW CHAPTER (I usually don't have to do anything on weekends, so it'll be down to how fast I actually write things.)

**On holidays, I WILL NOT post ANYTHING! I like to be with my family (especially on Christmas). Things like St. Patrick's Day, Valentine's Day and Halloween are EXCEPTIONS! :D**

**So all in all, there's probably going to be about three to four chapters a week IF it's a normal week.**

_**This will be in effect starting next week!**_

_If you guys have a problem with this, let me know and I'll try to change it up a bit. But otherwise, PLEASE JUST DEAL WITH IT! We're all (most likely) teenagers and, I don't know about you, BUT I HAVE A LIFE TO GET ON WITH! Believe it or not, I am not some nerd who sits at her computer all day and writes anime fanfiction! This will stay the schedule for a while and then I'll change it up a bit to excite you!_

**Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! If you have any complaints or suggestions, feel free to review and suggest your… suggestions! :D Anyway, we're here at chapter two. Will you let me know what you thought of the kiss in the last chapter? I'm not sure how cheesy to make it!**

**But, enough of my rambling! Enjoy you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden (sadly). I claim no rights to the plot or story line, yadda yadda, you get the point!**

Chapter 2

**(TSUNADE'S MEDICAL TENT)**

"Hey, Shizune-neechan how is she?" Naru questioned sadly while sticking her head through the tent flap.

Tsunade was, indeed, down for the count. When she released her jutsu trying in vain to save everyone, she'd exhausted most of her chakra. She looked her age now, instead of twenty years younger. Naru hated to think about it, but she and Pervy Sage would go great together right about now.

Shizune answered while sponging her mentor's forehead. "It's no good, Naru-chan. She used up almost all of her chakra. I-I don't know if she'll wake up. I-I mean, I-I've done everything I know to d-do! Nothing's working. Her chakra is replenishing, but she's not even moving! W-will you check her over, Naru-chan?" She was weeping. Naru couldn't help but feel bad.

"Shizune…" She sighed. "I-I don't know what I'd be able to do that you can't. I'm not-"

"Please!" Shizune interrupted. "You're her only hope Naru! You're far more skilled than I am! No-don't deny it." She shook her head noticing the look Naru was giving her. "You picked up on her techniques far faster than I did! Y-You're a natural! I-If I couldn't do it, maybe you can. M-Maybe I-I overlooked something or did something wrong! Just… you have to- please!" Shizune was on her knees now, full out sobbing.

Naru could sympathize with her, she knew what Shizune was feeling, and heck she was feeling the same thing right now. When she heard that Jiraiya was critically injured, she'd wanted nothing more than to look him over, and stay with him until he was better. But when she learned that Pein was the cause of her sensei, her godfather's condition, she knew she had to make a choice- and she did. Now, the woman she thought of as a grandmother to match her godfather was lying on a cot, in a tent, unmoving and possibly dying. It was happening all over again and Naru was getting a major sense of déjà vu.

Naru sighed, "O-okay. I'll have one of my clones look at her but I'm not sure if it'll make any difference. I might not be able to change anything. But I'm sure you did fine, Shizune-neechan. You're more experienced at this, anyway. But right now, I need you to go help Sakura with the injured outside. I'll make sure Baa-chan's protected, okay? Twenty **Kage Bunshin** and all that," Naru smiled. "We can afford to have one of our Hokage injured while she already is." While talking, Naru created twenty **Kage Bunshin** to watch over her third sensei.

Shizune stood, contemplating. "…Okay. I'll go, but only if you do what you said you would. I guess she'll be fine. Where's Sakura at, Naru-chan?"

Naru held her hand out. "It'll be faster if I can **Hiraishin **you over. You think you're up for it?" Naru asked. She certainly didn't want to make Shizune sick. Of course, she learned that the hard way. The older of the two hesitated, but eventually gave in and grabbed her hand. They were gone in a flash.

Possibly the only drawback to such a fast jutsu was the sudden appearances of the person using it. Naru had lost count of how many times she'd messed up someone's tedious task. Luckily, Sakura wasn't doing anything tedious at the moment and therefore Naru caused no harm. For that, she was grateful. There was no need to explain to the Council why one of the ninja Sakura was healing spontaneously combusted. But that didn't let Sakura escape from being frightened.

As she let go of a stunned Shizune, Naru looked up into Sakura's pissed face. Apparently, no matter how many times she does it, Sakura insists on a warning; not that Naru was going to comply. It was more exciting that way. Everyone around who was lucid looked extremely shell-shocked at her sudden appearance.

Naru made a noise of disapproval. "You should expect the unexpected! Especially you," she shouted to her ANBU. After creating ten more **Kage Bunshin**, Naru ordered them to get healing and led Shizune over to where Sakura was located.

"Hey, Sakura," she said. "I brought Shizune-neechan to help out, and I'm glad I did because it looks like you need it."

Sure enough, the broad area was filled to the max with the injured all crammed tightly together on their cots. Moans and groans came from some of the conscious ones and from others, nothing but silence was heard. It pained her to know that so many had fought before she could herself. But, it also filled her with a sort of pride. These were _her_ people now, and they were brave. They fought to protect what was precious to them. If that wasn't the Will of Fire the Old Man talked about so often, then Naru had no idea what was.

After a short silence, she figured nothing else was to be done. "So, I have a lot of things to do. So, if you need me tell one of the other me's, okay? Good. Bye, Sakura-chan, Shizune-neechan. BYE SHIKAKU!" The only warning that said she had left was a flash.

**(WITH NARU)**

When the village's favorite blonde reappeared, she landed right smack in the middle of a stunned Shikamaru, Ino, and a few other Chunin. The Chunin jumped while wincing at their injuries, but Shikamaru just sighed and rearranged his face into his signature bored look.

"Hey, Shika-kun," she said absentmindedly. "Oh, Ino, I need some spare Hyuuga for the med tea-. Wait, SHIKAMARU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Sure enough, when Naru did a double take, there was said boy sitting there like nothing was wrong with him, which was wrong. His leg was injured. Well, it was supposed to be.

"Naru-chan, I'm fine! I was waiting for Sakura to come heal me," he said.

Naru sighed. "Whatever, but Sakura-chan's busy now. I'll take you over there in a second, okay?"

Ino, who was still unrecovered from her sudden appearance, cleared her throat. "N-now, what was it you were saying about Hyuuga?" Ino asked as she led Naru by the arm over to the table.

"Oh, well I need some spare Hyuuga and Aburame, if there are any. We need them to scout the area for injured villagers under debris. I also need your dad here, so if you'll call him I would appreciate it."

Ino nodded once. "Sure thing, Naru. We have about five full scouting teams available for deployment. If you want, I'll take care of them and give your order to them. As for my dad, I think he's with Kakashi. They should be around here somewhere."

"Thanks, Ino!"

Without waiting for a reply, Naru ran out of the base tent and called for her sensei.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, HIGHTAIL YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE, NOW!" She shouted, knowing full and well that he could hear her. The few people that were near her jumped from her loud voice, but she paid them no mind.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" He asked. His favorite orange book was lowered below his eyes so he could survey his student over it.

"Will you and Inoichi-san go over to T&I? Ibiki will tell you what to do. Oh, and don't worry if he and Anko are a bit high strung, they just got a new load in. It's probably one of the biggest ones in a while, too," she told him.

Kakashi sweat dropped but nodded nonetheless and left to find Inoichi. She went back in the tent to find Shikamaru grimacing as he sat up with a Chunin supporting him. Her eyes softened at the sight.

"Alright," she said softly as she held her hand out to him and Ino. "Brace yourselves, okay? This might feel odd the first time."

The nodded and took her hand. A yellow flash filled the tent.

One of the Chunin sighed, "I feel for that kid," he said. "He'll have his hands full with that girl!"

His friend laughed, "It kind of reminds you of Minato with Kushina, doesn't it?"

**(MEDICAL BAY)**

They appeared next to a tree that was close to the med bay. Looking down, Naru saw that Sakura's kunai pouch had been laid there in her haste.

With Ino and Naru both supporting Shikamaru, the walk took slightly longer than it would have had she been alone. The work was tiresome. Every step they took jarred him if they weren't careful and he let out a moan in protest. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Naru, they reached a free cot.

Sakura and Shikaku came rushing over when they saw them.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru-kun?" Sakura asked.

He sighed and flinched when they sat him down on an empty cot. "I'm pretty sure my leg's broken and I might have cracked a few ribs. Other than that, I think I'm okay."

Sakura nodded as she checked him over. "Yes, your leg's definitely broken, and so are two of your ribs."

Naru found herself only half listening. She was dead tired. She realized she hadn't slept since before the battle. She had slept on the floor of Ma and Pa's hut on Mount Myoboku; it wasn't the most comfortable place. She sighed wearily and lay next to Shikamaru. He wrapped his arm around her.

She yawned. "I'm s-so tired! **Kage Bunshin** is not a good thing to use after a Nine Tails transformation. **Hiraishin** is no better."

When Shikaku heard the word **Hiraishin**, he froze.

"**Hiraishin**?" He questioned. "You don't mean-"

"-The technique my dad used? Yeah, that's the one!" She smiled at him tiredly. "I learned it at Mount Myoboku when I was Sage training. Jiraiya-sensei gave me dad's scroll."

Shikaku chuckled quietly. '_You certainly earned the title of Konoha's most unpredictable, hyperactive ninja, Naru_,' he thought as he looked down at the girl who was snoozing contentedly on his son's chest. Her peace was short lived though. For just a few minutes later, an ANBU landed beside her.

"What?" She growled without opening her eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, but yourself and Shikaku-san are requested in the chambers," he replied respectfully. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly intimidated by the younger girl.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's get this over with, Shikaku. We don't want to keep those old prunes waiting, now do we?"

He sighed as he stood up. "How troublesome."

She grinned at him. "That's the spirit!"

As they left, she turned to Shikamaru. "I'll see you later, Shika-kun," she said softly.

**(COUNCIL CHAMBERS)**

This time, the meeting was small. In attendance were Kakashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Ibiki, Koharu and Homura, and the ANBU commander. Jiraiya was standing in front of the table, waiting to be addressed.

Naru joined him. "Hey, sensei," she yawned.

He turned to her slightly. "So they called you here too, eh, Sunshine? What do you think we did this time?"

She grinned to him slightly. "Whatever it is, we have absolutely _no_ idea whatsoever and we _weren't_ there, got it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Naru-chan!" He laughed.

"Mmm," she murmured absentmindedly. She snapped her attention to Inoichi and Ibiki who stood once all the members were present.

"Hokage-sama," Ibiki addressed. "We're sorry to disturb you, but this is about the ROOT we captured."

She turned serious. "What's wrong?" She asked.

It was Inoichi's turn, "It seems that Danzo had seals put on every agent's tongue when they joined. We cannot get any information out of them while they are under the influence of the seal. It seems they suffer permanent full body paralysis when they even think about giving anything away. We do not know what to do. We were hoping that you and Jiraiya-sama could look at them."

He handed her a folder. Inside were pictures of seals on each and every member's tongue. Handing a picture to her sensei, they both studied them for a moment. Then, after glancing at each other, they burst out laughing.

"T-this… _This_ is what he put on his agents? Is this wrinkled old coot an idiot? Ha! So-, so these are the seals on those idiots tongues that are locked up in the T&I unit?" Naru asked while biting her tongue to try and stop laughing.

Ibiki nodded, "That's what's on every single one of them. We can't get anything out of them." He said. Naru could tell he was depressed because he wouldn't get to torture his new arrivals anymore.

Anko too was depressed. In the corner of the chamber was where she was sitting on the floor close to sobbing. Naru could vaguely pick out the words '_toys_, '_wrecked_', '_didn't_', and '_play_'. It was then that she decided that she didn't want to know.

"Well, he's dumber than I thought, ne, Jiraiya-sensei? He put a seal like _this_ on his _important_, _information holding,_ ROOT agents? He's either really stupid or senile… or both. Ibiki, how many are there?"

"There is about sixty agents altogether, Hokage-sama."

"Damn and I was hoping to sleep. Ah, well, I guess I can't do everything. You ready Jiraiya-sensei?" She asked. Said man nodded while holding up sealing paper, brushes, and ink.

"Awesome! Give us a minute, will you?" She questioned. After a nod of consent form everyone, she headed over to a small table where her sensei stood. Everyone watched as they talked quietly about plans for what seemed like a complicated seal. Finally, they both deemed it fit and Naru made twenty **Kage Bunshin**.

"Alright, I want each of you to make three of these," she held up the seal. "Make no mistakes; we don't want this to take all day!"

She addressed Ibiki, "When they're done, just place the paper on their forehead. It should get rid of them for you. What else is going on? I doubt every one needed to turn up for a meeting like this. Oh, and Kakashi-sensei, Ibiki-san, Anko stay here, okay? We need to talk about some things in a minute."

Homura nodded to her earlier question. "Because you accepted the position as Rokudaime Hokage, we need to inform the village about you accepting. We would also like to inform them of your heritage. The ninja populace knows, but I do not believe the civilians do."

"Hehe, I wonder how they'll react?" Naru laughed evilly. "But anyway, when's the coronation?" She asked eagerly. She wanted to scare the hell out of the civilians.

"It will be tomorrow at sunset. We'll walk you through the whole thing tomorrow morning. Until then, go home and rest. You look dead on your feet, Hokage-sama," Koharu said kindly.

She smiled to her. "Thanks, Koharu-san. If that's it then I guess this meeting's dismissed!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya, guys! I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT! :'( I've been uploading to the Doc section on my account, but not publishing! I've posted like 12 chapters and you guys haven't read them because I didn't post them! Please forgive me! I don't know why I didn't upload them, or why it took me so long to realize that I hadn't been getting comments! I'm so sorry!**_

**P.S. If you guys like the whole ShikaNaru thing, let me know, okay? If you REALLLLLLLY like it, I'll put more things into each chapter about them. Oh, and to clear things up, THEY AREN'T DATING YET! Shikamaru doesn't ask her out until after the Kage Summit, if you were wondering. **

**Chapter 3**

**(NAMIKAZE/UZUMAKI DISTRICTS)**

The next morning, Naru walked out of her tent next to her damaged compound. Her home wasn't completely destroyed, but it was in need of some desperate repairs. She was very relieved when she saw it was salvageable. Her father's scrolls containing his jutsu instructions, her mother's recipe book (there was a killer salty ramen dish), and every picture there ever was of her parents had been in there. She now knew that she needed some serious upgraded features on her house that her father hadn't added. She would have to get pretty creative because her dad had created seals for about every single scenario there ever could be. He must have been paranoid and barred himself and his wife into their house every night.

Making her way to the newly refurbished Hokage Mansion, Naru thought about what was to come. '_I'm about to become Hokage_,' she pondered. It had just fully struck her about the responsibility she had accepted. All of these people she saw around her working, their lives were about to be on her shoulders. Her friends, sensei, and other civilians were going to put their trust in her today. '_But_,' she thought, '_What if they still don't trust me?_'

Thoughts like these invaded her mind as she arrived at the office. She took a calming breath and opened the door like she didn't have a care in the world. Inside the newly refurbished room were Homura and Koharu, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shikaku. They were all looking at her curiously and Naru felt like it was becoming awkward.

"Um, good morning?" She questioned nervously. Now that she saw the robes in Koharu's hands, she really was freaking out on the inside. No one needed to see her have a meltdown, especially not the elders.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Homura bowed.

Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder. "You look nervous, Sunshine! It reminds me of your dad the day he was sworn into office! I think he threw up a little, though," he said thoughtfully.

Naru laughed tensely, "T-that doesn't help one bit, sensei."

He shrugged. "Well, it wasn't really supposed to."

Homura cleared his throat. "Now, Naru-sama, we're here to walk you through what's going to happen today. It's fairly simple. ANBU will alert every one of the inauguration while you're getting ready. When sundown approaches, we'll be on the roof and the crowd will be below us. Everyone is required to attend, so you won't have to worry about anyone not being there. Their curiosity is likely to get the best of them anyway, and they won't protest to coming."

Koharu continued. "You won't come out until we announce you. An ANBU agent will be with you while you walk out. A team will also be hidden around the perimeter."

Naru nodded. It sounded fairly simple so far.

"Now, normally, the previous Hokage should be handing down the hat. But, considering the circumstances, Tsunade is unavailable. We—the Elders—will be handing you the hat instead. Hatake-san and Jiraiya-san will be on the roof for support, and you'll be right in the center."

"Will I need to say anything?" Naru questioned.

It was Jiraiya who answered, "Yes. You'll have to recite all the ceremonial stuff first. Afterward, you'll most likely have to make a speech. There hasn't been a Hokage in history who hasn't been asked to make one."

She sighed, "There's a first time for everything, right?"

**(HOKAGE MANSION- ROOFTOP)**

The village center was crowded with people. On the roof stood Koharu and Homura, behind them stood all of the major clan heads—including, Naru was pleased to notice, Shikamaru's father. Her two sensei stood further back, not yet seen by the crowd.

She was sporting her red trench coat with black flames surrounding the hemline. She had gained it just after finishing Sage training on Mount Myoboku and had immediately fallen in love with it because it had reminded her of her father. Koharu had insisted she wear her hair down—whether for looks of just to annoy her, Naru had yet to decide. So now, her long blonde hair was out of its usual single braid and hung neatly around her down to her mid-back—just brushing against the large scroll there. Her forehead protector now rested on her right arm, much to her displeasure. But, she reminded herself that it was only temporary. She had to keep the Elders happy, after all.

In her left hand was the red Hokage hat that was once worn by the other great leaders of the village. It was to be given to Koharu the moment she stepped onto the roof. She grabbed the necklace that lay upon her chest for reassurance—reminding herself that she would have the support of all the Hokage before her, living or not.

She surveyed the crowd once more, watching as all the attendees turned their attention to the two elders of the Council who had just stepped up. It was funny, Naru thought, to look at all the people from up here. The way they grouped themselves, whether consciously or not, was certainly interesting and might be a cause for concern. There was clearly a line between the shinobi and civilian. They stood together with their own kind, not even bothering to spare the other a glance.

A voice woke Naru form her stupor. "You should be ready soon. Koharu-san is about to announce your heritage to the civilians."

She swallowed nervously as she turned around. The ANBU commander was gazing at her behind his mask. She could tell he was grinning at the prospect of the civilians finding out that they treated their most respected Hokage's daughter like a hell raising demon.

Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, she offered him a small smile. "I can't wait to see their reactions," she agreed, "Though I'm not sure if they'll be as great as we're hoping. Things could turn real violent, real fast."

A reassuring hand found its way onto her shoulder. "Do not worry, Hokage-sama. I have my men stationed about down there. Besides, what are they going to do with a crowd of shinobi next to them? They've got no chance."

She snickered quietly. "I guess you're right, Commander. At least some of them like me now. Hell, even a week ago, most of them still hated my guts." She snorted, "It only took me stopping a crazy guy who crushed our entire village with a single jutsu for them to see me in a new light."

She sighed while looking out the window again. "Ah well, let's not think about that now, ne? We should be happy—well, somewhat, anyway," she said, her thoughts drifting back to one of her mentors lying in her tent completely unaware of what was occurring.

The masked man was about to respond when a loud commotion was heard from outside.

Naru chuckled. "That's our queue, ne?" She questioned.

When he nodded the affirmative, they headed towards the stairs that Naru felt would lead her to her impending doom.

**(OUTSIDE- VILLAGE CENTER)**

"—Yondaime's Legacy!" Homura finished heatedly. He gained immense satisfaction form the guilt ridden faces of the civilian portion of the crowd.

The shinobi surveyed the civilians incredulously. Had they truly not known? They had been able to take one look at the girl from a young age and had known that she was the product of Minato and Kushina without waiting for conformation from the Sandaime. Of course, the secret had been confined to the village until just recently. Had outside villages know that the legendary **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (**Yellow Flash of the Leaf**) **had an offspring—and a Jinjuriki at that—the girl would have been bombarded with assassination attempts from an early age.

Rookie 11 was goggling at the news.

"Hehe," Kiba huffed. "They aren't so tough now are they? Finding out that they beat up on their hero's daughter is certain to dampen their spirits! But really," He said while facing Shino. "How could they take one look at her and _not_ see Yondaime? _Look_ at her!" He said, gesturing up to the roof where his friend had been situated.

For a moment, Chouji stopped munching to ask, "Wait, why is she up there anyway?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "No way," he muttered after taking in the ceremonial robes she was wearing under her red coat. He looked to a very pregnant Kurenai who nodded to him with a small smile on her face.

"It looks as though your girlfriend is to become Hokage, Shikamaru," Neji commented.

Too stunned at the news was he, that Shikamaru didn't even correct Neji on his relationship status. Upon hearing their friend's comment, the rest of Rookie 11 was just as astonished as Shikamaru.

"Well hot damn," Ino said chuckling. "She actually did it!"

"I-I don't believe it!" Sakura screeched. But still, she smiled at the news. Her teammate was like a sister to her, and to see Naru looking so happy at achieving her dream was enough to satisfy Sakura. She shed a few tears for her friend, but quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed.

"Looks like fate proved you wrong again, Neji-san!" Lee shouted youthfully while surveying Naru, who was grinning to the crowd like an idiot. It was oddly inspiring.

"T-that's great for N-Naru-chan!" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, that's our number one, unpredictable knucklehead of our village!" Kiba shouted, cheering with the crowd for Naru as she received the Hokage hat from the Elders.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted once again. "Naru-chan's Fire of Youth burns so brightly now! I must try harder to keep up with her! After reconstruction, I shall run 200 laps around the village! If I cannot do that, I will do 300 push-ups, 500 sit ups, and carry a boulder ten times my own with around the village ten times!" He gave his Good Guy pose. Everyone around him that heard the ridiculous proclamation sweat dropped.

The loud, raucous cheering died down as Naru stepped up to the railing. Many were surprised to see such a serious look on her face.

"Today is a sad day. We've lost people that are precious to us and our village is in ruins. But, I believe that if Tsunade-baachan could see us now, she'd be disappointed!" This exclamation brought frowns to some faces.

Naru continued. "We lost great shinobi and loved ones, and I know we all need time to grieve but we shouldn't let that dampen our spirits. The people we love mad a sacrifice to this village—for this village. We cannot let that be in vain. We are Konohagakure and if we fall—pardon my French but—we stand right back up and kick their asses! We are here because we fight to protect what's precious to us. If that isn't the Will of Fire that Old Man Third taught me about then I don't know what is! He always told me that as long as there are leaves in this village, our will to protect our family and friends will never die."

"I used to not understand what he was really trying to say to me. But now that I do, I, Namikaze Naru, swear upon my name that I will do whatever it is I need to do to keep this place safe like the others did before me! I gladly accept this burden with full knowledge of what it requires of me," she said as she put the Hokage hat upon her head.

The loud cheers resumed tenfold. It seemed, Naru thought, everything was finally falling into place. She knew more challenging things were coming her way, but she didn't let that bother her. She knew the time would come when everything would come to a close. All she had to do was be ready for it when it did.

**(NEXT DAY- HOKAGE'S OFFICE)**

The newly instated Rokudaime Hokage sat in her office doing paperwork with five other **Kage Bunshin**. For the life of her, Naru couldn't figure out why Tsunade-baachan or Hokage-jiji never used them while they were in office. It was something she decided to ask Tsunade when she woke up. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Naru called. Ebisu, Konohamaru and his teammates, Udon and Moegi, came in.

Without looking up from what she was doing, she spoke. "Ah, you're back! I take it your first C-rank went well then?"

Konohamaru made himself at home and jumped on the chair in front of her desk while grabbing some candy out of the bowl on her desk. "You betcha, Naru-neesan! It was great!"

"Konohamaru-kun, show some respect to Hokage-sama!" Ebisu scolded.

Naru allowed a small smile to grace her face as she was reminded strongly of her Squad Seven back when everything seemed perfect.

"Eh? But she's the same person she was before! Anyway, I doubt she wants to be called _Hokage-sama_, right, Nee-san?" Konohamaru asked expectantly while nursing a bump on his head from Moegi.

After a few moments, Naru looked up. "Hmm? Did you say something?" She questioned.

Ebisu sweat dropped. '_She definitely takes after Kakashi-san_.'

Moegi just shook her head while grinning as Naru went back to her work. "We just came to tell you that our mission as escorts went well! The people from **Nami no Kuni** (Land of Waves) are just outside, by the way. They said they had a report."

Naru nodded to let the girl know she'd heard her and called for the two to come in. An old man and a teenage boy walked up.

"What can I do for you two? " She asked politely without looking up from her work.

"N-Naru?" The older of the two question. She snapped her head up quickly and smiled when she saw Tazuna and Inari.

"You're the Hokage now?" Inari asked excitedly.

"Yes! I'm happy, but this damn paperwork is hell! It's really no wonder the Ji-san gave the job to my dad so easily or that Tsunade-baachan drinks so much. I've been at it since five this morning! I think I'm going to cry!"

"But anyway, how's construction going?" She questioned curiously.

"With our current speed, we should be done in about three months. We're getting a lot of help form the villagers." Tazuna said.

Naru nodded. "Alright! That sounds about on schedule. Thanks you so much, old man!" She grinned brightly at the two. It's been a while since she last saw them.

Inari nodded to her. "It's no problem, Nee-chan! You helped us, remember?"

"Yes," she said, smiling gently. "I do remember. It seems like such a long time ago, too."

"That's because it was!" Tazuna said after a few moments of silence. "But really, we better get a move on, right, Inari? Let's go."

Inari escaped his grandfather's grasp and ran over to Naru and captured her in a tight hug. She chuckled and hugged him back.

"You've grown, Inari."

He looked at her with red cheeks. "Thanks, nee-chan. It was great seeing you again," and they walked out the door.

Konohamaru was left glaring at the door that Inari had just left through. "Who was that?" He asked her angrily.

She just laughed. "That was—"

She was cut off by and **Inu **(Dog) masked ANBU entering. She turned to face him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are three Kumo Nin here requesting an audience with you, Hokage-sama."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Here's another chapter! Okay, so a lot of you guys said that you want to see more ShikaNaru fluff, and I totally intend to add as much as I can. I really hope I'm not being too cheesy for all ya'lls taste! Just let me know, kay? I get paranoid about these things! Oh, and another thing… I got told that It was 'Yondaime', NOT 'Yodaime'! I think I fixed all the mistakes, but if I didn't ya'll need to correct me! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! All rights are reserved to the creator! :D**

_**Fixed another error! I spelled Jinchuuriki wrong... Sorry for the errors!**_

**Chapter 4**

**(OUTSIDE KONOHA)**

A team of three was walking together to their destination. It certainly hadn't been a quiet trip. Their leader was almost at her wit's end.

"Aw man! What am I gonna do?" The sole male of the team asked suddenly after taking the sucker out of his mouth.

"What are you blabbering on about, Omoi?" His red-headed teammate grumbled.

"Well, ya know, Karui," he said. "What if Konoha's filled with pretty girls and they all fall for me? Then what am I supposed to do?" He ran a hand through his short, white hair worriedly.

"Oh yeah," said the other female mockingly. "That's a real big problem you've got there."

"I know!" Karui said aggressively. "Why don't cha just pick whoever asks you first! I'm sure you'll be just fine with whatever bimbo throws herself at you first!"

"Yeah," said Omoi, not noticing the hostility and annoyance in the girl's voice. "But what am I gonna do when I gotta leave and she says that I can't 'cause she loves me so much that we can't be apart?" He paused. "I'm kinda scared she might want me to commit suicide with her!" He shouted, thinking hard about a solution for his imaginary problem.

The blonde girl snorted. "How far along are you making plans? We've barely reached Konoha and you've already grossed me out!"

"Hey," he commented. "You never know what's gonna happen! Maybe some hot guy will come up to you, Samui. Of course, he might be a little let down when he actually talks to you. He might actually learn that there's more to you than big melons!" Omoi said while wiggling his eyebrows at Samui and bringing his hands up to his chest in a suggestive way.

Before she could reply, Karui cut in. "Hey," she chuckled. "Now that I think, some hottie might come up and talk to me! Maybe he'll be rich!" She giggled as a blush lit up her face.

"Nah, you're just over thinking things. It'll never happen!" He said off handedly.

Karui glared at him as she bent over to pick up a rather large rock. After debating a few moments, she hurled it as hard as she could at the white-haired boy's head. He let out a rather choosy expletive and dodged the rock at the last minute.

"What the hell," he screeched. "What are you gonna do if that that rock hit a boulder and that boulder caused an avalanche that buried Konoha? You could have killed everyone!" Omoi shouted.

Samui bashed him over the head. "Shut up! You're over thinking things, Omoi-teme! There's no way that—"

She was cut off by Omoi. "Woah," he breathed. "What did you do, Karui?"

Konoha wasn't there; a large crater stood in its place. Their guests were completely unaware of what had gone down here.

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear! Did that little pebble do all this damage?" She asked as she surveyed the hole.

Omoi snorted. "Little pebble? That 'little pebble' you threw was as big as one of Samui's—"

Said girl smacked him hard enough for him to go flying into the nearest tree. "Don't be ridiculous! Let's go find someone to talk to." She led the way down through the debris and suddenly stopped when she felt a kunai poised at her exposed jugular.

"What are your reasons for being here, Kumo Nins?" Samui realized that three full teams of Konoha's infamous ANBU had surrounded them.

She looked towards the one questioning them; a **Neko** (cat) masked man. "W-We're here to see Hokage-sama, as ordered by Raikage-sama."

"Why?" He asked a little more forcefully.

"That," she said as a little more courage returned to her, "Is classified. It's for the Hokage's ears only."

"Fine," he replied stoically.

An **Inu **(dog) masked man cut in. "But one wrong move, and we won't hesitate to slit your throats." As he said this, he raised his sword up to Omoi's neck.

The Neko turned to the others. "**Usagi **(rabbit) take your team back to your post and then inform Hokage-sama."

**(WITH NARU)**

Naru narrowed he eyes. "**Kumogakure **(Cloud)?" She questioned. What could they want at a time like this? They certainly weren't offering help.

"Hai. We are uncertain of what they want. They said it was on a need to know basis, Hokage-sama."

She nodded to him. "Alright," she sighed. "Lead the way."

"Nee-san, what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked.

She smiled reassuringly at the small crowd that had taken up space in her office. "I'm not sure, Kono-kun. But, I'm sorry to say that I have to go find out." She directed her look at Tazuna. "Keep up the great work, okay? Ebisu, your team has the rest of the day off. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow. Alright, dismissed," she said.

After creating four more **Kage Bunshin **to handle anymore paperwork, she followed the ANBU out, completely ignoring their complaining.

**(WITH TEAM SAMUI)**

To say that they were nervous would be an understatement. They had been assured that if any of them made one wrong move or threat to the Hokage, they'd all be dead before they could blink. Currently, they had been situated in a tent as to not raise questions. Apparently, the reason they were all so tense is that they were in the process of recovering from a large scale invasion. They weren't taking any chances.

_Of course, _Samui thought_, they'd be sensitive about seeing foreigners on their land. It should have been expected_.

A sudden rustling filled the tent coming from the opening that Team Samui was facing. A pretty blonde girl entered. Her long hair was tied in a single braid down her back with her hitai-ate resting on her forehead. She was wearing a long red trench coat that met her ankles in black flames. Underneath was a standard Konohagakure jonin flak jacket and baggy, black pants secured to her legs with bandages.

Karui thought she looked about her age, and was shocked when all the ANBU in the room kneeled in respect.

"Hokage-sama," they chanted.

The girl waved them to ease and focused her sharp blue eyes on the three of them.

"I was told you wanted to inform me of something?" She questioned as she situated herself in a chair the guards had put there. She motioned for their stiff figures to sit down. It was only then that they noticed the chairs behind them. They did as the girl requested. Although Team Samui was glad the ABNU had gone, they knew that this girl would be able to do far worse to them if she was anything like their Raikage. She was young, but they knew that didn't matter when it came down to a person's power.

Samui started. "Our Raikage wanted us to inform you that one of your Missing Nin was responsible for attacking and kidnapping our teacher, the Raikage's brother," she said attentively.

The Fire Shadow narrowed her eyes at them. "Who?"

Karui cleared her throat. "We believe it was Uchiha Sasuke. We had recently received intelligence that he'd joined Akatsuki. Our suspicions were confirmed when he attacked." She shivered at the raw power this girl was giving off. Apparently, she had a big beef with the Uchiha. At the sudden release of chakra, ANBU appeared.

She waved them off. "They're clear. You can release them. Go and alert every Clan Head and Council member that there's and emergency meeting being held in half an hour. Attendance is mandatory."

After they were gone, she put a silence barrier up around their tent. She surveyed them seriously, her eyes giving them an inaudible threat.

"I'm going to need you to tell me something. Is your teacher a Jinchuuriki?" She inquired. She got her answer when they flinched, but didn't reply.

She sighed. "I figured he was one," she mumbled. They still heard her. They were frightened of what she might think. They knew hosts weren't welcome among most places. This was the village that they needed help from, and if they weren't willing to help, nothing could be done.

Naru saw their worry and chuckled. They looked at her questioningly.

She smiled to them. "Don't worry; I'm just surprised you care so much for him. Most Jinchuuriki are hated by their village and tossed aside. It seems it not the case there. I will help you. I am a host myself of the **Kyuubi no Kitsune** (Nine-Tailed Fox). I wouldn't dare leave my kin to die with those lunatics, especially now that there are so few of us left."

She waited until they got over their astonishment. "When was your teacher attacked?"

This time Omoi replied, "Yesterday morning. He was doing his morning routine when they surprised us."

She nodded and offered them a small smile. "There is a very good chance he is still alive then. They need him alive, so they wouldn't dare kill him." Seeing their confused looks, she continued. "They want the Bijuu inside of us and for the extraction to take place, they need us alive. For the **Ichibi** (One-Tailed) to be extracted, it took about three days with full members. They're down a couple of people so it's bound to take a while longer." The team sighed, a little relieved that their teacher might still be alive.

Naru persisted. "I'm going to guess that your Raikage didn't send you all the way here for you to tell me this." They nodded. "So I am correct in guessing that he wants my permission to kill Uchiha Sasuke on sight, and to do this, he needs any information we can give him on Sasuke's powers and whereabouts."

"When did he become dumb enough to kidnap the Raikage's brother?" She grumbled. Nowadays, it seemed to Naru that every little problem Sasuke caused, he left it behind for Naru to clean up one way or the other. She sighed dramatically.

Samui sweat dropped. '_Is this really the leader of the Leaf?_' she wondered. Quickly, she pulled a scroll out or her breast pocket and handed it to the Hokage. "Our Raikage wanted us to give it to you."

Naru swiftly opened the scroll and scanned the contents. Her eyes widened, "He called for a Five Kage Summit? There hasn't been one since the last Great Ninja War! He must really be pissed…" She mumbled the last part quietly to herself. If the last Summit was any indication about what was coming their way, they needed to prepare for war.

She addressed the Kumo Nins once more. "I'll discuss the matter of sending tracking teams out to look for you teacher with the Council. I already have my mind set on doing so, so they won't protest. As for the matter of Uchiha Sasuke, I cannot give the Raikage permission to kill him on sight, nor give him anything regarding his abilities yet. But," she said, "Things may yet change. Sasuke is almost at my wits end. Follow me, if you will."

**(THE MEETING)**

"Hokage-sama, why have you called us?" inquired Hyuuga Haishi who had just returned to the village from a mission with his daughter, Hanabi. He'd been glaring at the Kumogakure ninja since he saw their arrival.

Naru turned to him. "I have called this meeting because I've recently been given knowledge of a matter that could easily lead us to war." Immediately, there was uprising among the council.

"Be that as it may, Hokage-sama," Haishi said with anger evident in his voice, "I do not see why we required foreigners to help us discuss this matter."

"I've brought them," she said forcefully, "Because this matter pertains to them as well, Haishi-san."

"Hokage-sama, we can't go into another war! We barely survived the last one!" Inuzuka Tsume voiced.

Naru sighed as the feeling of a headache came to her. "It has come to my attention that Uchiha Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki in replace of his brother, Itachi. We've confirmed this by his attacking of this," she gestured over to Team Samui, "Team of Kumo Nin and their teacher, the Raikage's brother—who also happens to be a Jinchuuriki."

"The Raikage has requested to post kill on sight orders for Uchiha Sasuke. Worse, I've been called to **Tetsu no Kuni** (Land of Iron) for a Five Kage Summit that is to take place four days from now. A Five Kage Summit has not been called since before the last war. I'm afraid of what will go down there, so I am giving you all a fair warning."

Aburame Shibi spoke. "Have you decided on where Uchiha Sasuke stands, Hokage-sama? His information is highly classified."

She chuckled at him. "I have not given them any information yet, but if he goes any further, I will be forced to. He might have once been my good friend, as I know all of you are thinking about, but he has changed. He is no longer the person I once knew on Team Seven and I cannot and will not allow past friendships to cloud my decisions and put this village in danger. I am now the leader of this village, and it comes before anything else."

"What are you suggesting we do then?" Akimichi Choza questioned.

"I would like to send two full available scouting teams consisting of Inuzuka and Aburame to help track down the Raikage's brother." Naru told them. Even if they objected, she had already set her mind to it.

"We do not have the kind of resources for that in our current state, Hokage-sama!" Homura shouted.

Naru gazed sharply at him. "We'll make do!" She stated firmly. "I will not leave my kin to die just because of what they hold! We can't help that we are being hunted for what we carry! I've trained to become strong enough to protect myself and my family. There are only two of us left—the others have been caught and killed! Just because they ignored our pleas does not mean we should do the same! I don't want to be alone again and I refuse to stand by while my kind is being _slaughtered_!"

The council was quiet, thinking over what she said. They could see where she was coming from. She's never known her family, and her first friend joined the very organization that hunted her kind down. They critically injured three of her sensei and destroyed her home. Now, they had taken the last person that was like her. It seemed that they were dead set on ruining her life.

"Now," Naru whispered darkly and forcefully. "I want two full scouting teams to be sent out and to track the Raikage's brother. Is that clear?" she asked them with her head lowered. Her powerful glare was focused on the wood of the table at which they all sat.

The two clans in question nodded and soon, plans were made to send the teams out immediately.

Naru looked to the team in the corner and smiled at them. "You may go wait at the North gate for the teams. Take these with you," she said. "Knowing Itachi, he probably gave his brother his Sharingan when he died meaning that Sasuke can now use Mangekyo Sharingan, which is really bad for us. Use these if you see a black fire around. It's called Amaterasu and it's _extremely_ dangers. It burns anything in its path, and it will never stop." She handed the scrolls to Samui. "If you want to live, _don't_ touch it!" They nodded to her and head out.

Koharu sighed. "Now that they are gone, we have other matters to discuss. You need to take guards with you to the Kage Summit. Have you decided on anyone?"

She thought for a moment. "Kakashi-sensei is too injured at the moment. Jiraiya-sensei isn't too hurt, and most likely, he'll insist on going. As for the other guard… I have no idea. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"I recommend Neji, Hokage-sama. He is not injured and you will be able to use him better than we will at the moment. His Byakugan is very advanced, being able to see up to two kilometers ahead of him. I believe with Jiraiya-san going, if that is who you choose, his and Neji's techniques combined with your own, will be able to hold off most things that come your way." Haishi said.

Naru nodded to him while considering. Neji wasn't the most powerful in the village, but he was definitely up there, and most likely, he had improved since the last time they had sparred over three years ago. His sensory ability, combined with Jiraiya's range and skill would make it almost needless for her to fight in most situations.

"Anyone else have a suggestion?" She asked quietly. When no one spoke, she continued. "Alright, then it's decided. Neji and Jiraiya-sensei will come with me to the Summit. If no one objects," no one did, "then this meeting is adjourned. Haishi-san, call Neji to meet me in my office, will you?"

"Oh," she called the spiky-haired man next to Haishi. "Shikaku, I forgot to tell you that you're filling in for me while I'm gone. Do you mind?" She questioned.

He smiled at her, "Not at all, Hokage-sama."

She grinned back brightly. "Good, good!" Then, she patted his back sympathetically, "Because there are two huge stacks of paperwork in my office with your name on them! Have fun next week!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been like six months since I last posted. A couple of you avid fans have messaged me and I've already given you the news. But, for those of you who don't know, I'll make it official. This story is going on hiatus for a while. I have many other stories in the making, combined with school and other activities and that makes it difficult for me to work on this story right now.

Also, I'm rewriting this story, so y'all aren't completely put on the back burner. It completely lacks backstory and, unfortunately, I feel the need to fix that. It shouldn't take too long to have the first chapter back up. I'll also have a few other stories posted soon as well.

Be on the lookout for my new Hannah Potter story as well as my Young Justice Fem!Rob story. On top of those, I'll be posting a new Fem!Naruto story. All the details are on my profile for the new stories above and I'll also be adding some extra info about Rokudaime Naru on there.

Y'all will notice my username change. More can be found out about this on my profile, but I'm hoping that this will stay the permanent name so that y'all won't have trouble finding me.

Thanks so much for your reviews and favorites! Hopefully, a new and improved version of the story you guys love so much will be up soon.

Thanks,

sweetescapee5


End file.
